Ping-Pong
by ShadowWinchester
Summary: Just the boys having a little competetive ping-pong game. Rated T for some swearing just to be save.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had when I watched my dad and uncle play ping pong, so I winchestered it a bit and here you go. I'm thinking of a two-shot, so let me know if you would like a sequel.**

* * *

The Winchesters had stopped in a little town called Lewistown a week ago so Dean and Sam could recover from a nasty flu. They had arrived late at night and John was adamant about the two brothers staying inside and at least for five days in bed. Now they were almost fully recovered except for a bit of a cough in Dean's case and a runny nose in Sam's case. John had left to get some supplies for the road trip ahead as he had not dared to leave his sons unattended for too long to make sure they stayed in bed. Sam and Dean had packed up all their belongings in the last half hour and now they had dared to leave the motel room and saw the Ping-Pong table.

„Hey Sammy, look there is a Ping-Pong table. You wanna play?" sixteen-year old Dean Winchester asked his brother.

"Sure, but Dad said we had to be ready to leave when he comes back."

"Well then better start and we might be able to finish a game."

"We don't have paddles, Dean."

"Ah, don't worry," Dean said and grinned, sauntered over to two young women at least for years older than him.

Sam rolled his eyes watching his brother flirting with two chicks, as Dean used to call any attractive women at the moment, and wasn't surprised when his brother came back over with two paddles and a ball in hand.

"There you go, Sammy-boy."

With a huff upon his brother's nickname Sam took one of the paddles and went to one side.

Soon the two brothers were deeply concentrated and fighting for every point. Sam needed the first five serves to get into the game and soon it was a neck-and-neck.

Soon they had an audience. The brothers were aware of that but didn't care they were to much interested in getting the upper hand in the match.

It was another tie by 10:10 when Dean missed the ball only by fraction, "Shit!" he shouted, but as soon as Sammy started again he was fully concentrated again.

"Damn, Dean! How did you do that?" Sam asked a few points later when he couldn't explain how he had missed Dean's ball.

"Don't ask the magician how he did his tricks, Samantha," taunted Dean.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

In this style the game continued, Sam saved on particularly short ball after which he was on the table on his stomach, but cheering because Dean was to slow to react.

It was by 20:20 that John came back. As soon as he saw the crowd he knew his sons had to be there if not the middle of it.

John waited some minutes if one of the boys could decide the game for himself, but by 28:28 he wasn't in the mood to wait any longer and that his boys were swearing like sailors was not a bonus for them.

"Boys! Break it up. Next one making the point wins and then we'll leave."

The two brothers were startled for a moment, since they hadn't seen their dad come back but they quickly got back to the game before John was getting back on his promise to let them at least declare a winner.

It took almost five minutes until Dean finally made the winning point.

Grinning Dean gave the paddles back to the two young women receiving two kisses on the cheeks from them.

John was already by the Impala and drummed his hand impatiently on the roof. Dean and Sam quickly made their way over, squabbling about the game, Dean saying he had won fair and square and Sam being of the opinion that he would have won if they had played until one had had two points ahead as normal.

"Boys stop it already, there will be another time when you will have to stop a game because we need to leave so just suck it up and get on.

By the way, if I were you I would try to behave until we get to our next stop as you have already a mouth washing to attend to in the future and you surely don't want to add to that."

"Dad, no, why?" groaned both boys in unison.

"You really asking? Have you listened to yourselves? I was only there for 10 minutes and that was enough to hear at least fifteen swearwords from each of you."

The boys groaned some more but settled down in their seats for once not bickering over everything they could. John was smiling while getting on the highway; this ride would probably be more peaceful than others.

* * *

**Please leave a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so here is Part II (about two years later in the story line).**

**A biiiiiiig thank you to carlacipo, whose wish it was to get a second chapter, and to Almond of the Stars, the only ones who reviewed the first chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Dean, you've seen the ping-pong table outside?" Sam asked his brother dumping his bag yet on another motel bed.

Dean nodded searching his bag for some sweats and a shirt so he could claim the first shower.

"You think we gonna be able to play a game tomorrow?"

The eighteen-year-old stopped his searching and looked up grinning, "Probably, if we can get Dad to do the shopping."

Said Dad came into the room the next second, "Didn't I tell you to get ready for bed? Dean, hit the shower as you have at least something new to wear in your hand, Sam, get a move on."

"Yes, Sir," the boys replied in unison and Sam was lucky for once as John didn't see him rolling his eyes.

An hour later the Winchesters were asleep in their respective beds only having unpacked what was needed for one night.

Next morning Sam was woken by Dean via a cup full of cold water being emptied over his head.

"Good morning, princess, rise and shine," a gleeful Dean shouted.

"Jerk."

"Ah com'on don't make a bitch face Samantha. If you hurry we can get a ping-pong game in before dad's back with supplies. Wasn't that what you wanted yesterday?"

Sam grumbled some more before heading for the bathroom.

When he came back out Dean had already packed everything up and had managed to get some ping-pong paddles.

As always the boys gathered an audience with their fast reactions and combative nature, which also resulted in swearwords and insults being thrown around. It had been a long time since the brothers had actually time to play ping-pong against each other, but it was still like every other competition between the brothers. They dived for every ball used every move they knew to save time walking and using every weakness of the other one.

When John returned from his quick shopping trip, it felt like a déjà vu to him. His boys in the middle of a crowd, playing ping-pong, the ball not the only thing being thrown around, but also insults and swearwords.

"21 to 20," said Sam and was about to start again.

"Boys! Break it up, immediately!" John shouted angrily.

The brothers were startled for a moment, but quickly went into motion, Dean handing the paddles back to someone before they jogged over to their dad.

"In the car! Now."

"Brings back memories?" Dean hissed in Sammy's ear.

"Sure, you winning the last time and us getting a mouth washing in the end," Sam whispered back somewhere between annoyed and grinning.

"Ah… the good old times, Samantha, should be too old now," Dean teased.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dean, backseat," commanded John.

"You sure we're too old?" Sam asked grinning when Dean plumped into the seat next to him."

* * *

**I think most of you know how encouraging it is to get a review so please leave one. :)  
**


End file.
